


the image of you I create

by olive2read



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dollification Kink, M/M, MOAR TIM STOKER, Patent Leather, Podfic Welcome, being pretty for Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Tim's leather kink, in detail. Patrick is pretty, and soft, and oh so hard.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	the image of you I create

Tim sat back on his heels and gazed at Patrick in wonder. He was just so beautiful like this—facing him, legs spread wide, posture erect, cock well on its way—wearing nothing but his harness.

It blew Tim’s mind every. time. that _he_ was the person who got to do these things, the person Patrick trusted to use him in this way. He slid a hand down Patrick’s chest, smoothing a non-existent wrinkle in the leather and felt a rush as Patrick quivered under his palm, goosebumps breaking out across all that lovely pale skin and making those fine hairs stand on end.

The harness had been inspired by his Emcee costume from Cabaret. Patrick had kept the harness and garters once he’d seen how much they affected Tim but the silk ribbon hadn’t done well during rougher play and, besides, Tim wanted Patrick in leather. Together they’d picked out a gleaming emerald patent at his friend Lianne’s workshop, with glossy black snaps where the buttons had been. Tim had left the central bow black, appreciating the way the contrast made it seem somehow darker where it lay between Patrick’s nipples, which were quickly perking up under Tim’s avid eyes.

He leaned in and kissed Patrick, offering a light caress to each nipple in turn, then pulled back. Patrick’s look was heavy-lidded and hot on his skin and Tim was tempted to stop here, to move directly to the fucking each other brainless portion of the evening, but he had special plans for today.

First things first though. Tim stood and turned to survey the array of tools on the nearby vanity. He grabbed his comb and the pot of that incredible jasmine neroli pomade Patrick had brought home to try a few months ago. Normally, he hated to confine those fabulous unruly curls, but it was one of the few boundaries Patrick had set for this type of play. Tim could dress him up however he liked, and Patrick turned out to have even more ideas for outfits than Tim himself, but whatever he did had to include clean, precise lines.

Once Patrick’s hair had been slicked back, Tim selected the appropriate foundation, grabbed a sponge, and got to work. Patrick sat patiently as Tim did his make-up, both of them relaxing into the ritualised application of colour and contour. Sometimes, Tim simply enhanced Patrick’s natural attractiveness, but knowing what he had hidden away for later made Tim opt for something bolder.

He covered Patrick’s upper eyelid in an incredible rainbow array, with shimmer just under his brow line, and then added more colour, extending the design halfway toward his temples. He grabbed his favourite black liquid liner and traced a delicate wing outline over the colour he’d put down. A few layers of mascara and sitting before him was the most marvellous butterfly he’d ever seen.

He lined Patrick’s lips then selected a deep red lipstick, filling in those sweet lips that always surprised him with their lushness. Like so much about Patrick, they seemed small at first glance but were so much more on closer inspection.

Satisfied with his work, Tim smiled down at Patrick, practically giddy with anticipation. He went to the closet and pulled out the box that had arrived three days ago, the knowledge of its contents wreaking havoc on his focus for the rest of the week. He placed the box in Patrick’s lap and nodded permission at him to open it.

Patrick unwrapped it carefully, smoothing the paper and setting it aside neatly, then lifted the lid and gasped.

“Oh, Daddy,” he breathed. “It’s so pretty.” His use of their word, pretty, sent a jolt straight to Tim’s cock. It meant that he’d succeeded in pleasing Patrick, that Patrick was in this with him, one hundred percent.

At another nod from Tim, Patrick reverently withdrew the soft white chiffon shirt with its row of shiny black buttons, chosen to match the harness snaps, lace frothing at the high collar and long cuffs. He smoothed a hand gently across the fabric, tracing the intricate lace with a finger tip, and toyed with one of the buttons. His gorgeous liquid chocolate eyes had gone nearly black with desire as they rose to meet Tim’s.

“Daddy,” Patrick whispered, “Daddy, can I ... would you ...?”

Tim felt himself smile fondly. “Would you like to wear your present, dolly?”

Patrick nodded enthusiastically, holding the shirt out to him. Tim undid the buttons and then gestured for Patrick to lean forward. He slowly slid first one sleeve, then the other, up Patrick’s arms.

Patrick made a small pleased sound and Tim bent toward him and kissed him, long and deep, as he buttoned the shirt. He began with the buttons at the collar and went about halfway down, then pulled back to determine if he wanted to close any more of them. Deciding he was pleased with the effect, he spread the lower half of the shirt open. Patrick blinked coyly up at him from his thicker, longer lashes and Tim’s breath caught.

Gods, what a view. There was something so intensely erotic about dressing his man while nude himself. He surveyed his handiwork, feeling his cock harden. Patrick’s lipstick was just the tiniest bit smudged, something that could easily be fixed with a quick touch up, but a small sadistic tendril of an idea sneaked it’s way into his brain. It wasn’t the sort of thing he did often, as he generally got just as much of a charge from precision as Patrick did, but every now and then he liked to give the established boundaries a little nudge. Never anything big, just a small smear here or a wobbly line there. It was all Patrick could do to hold himself still and not fix it, so of course that was another way Tim liked to push him, the cold cream always _just_ out of reach. It was against the rules, anyhow, for Patrick to touch the make-up himself.

Reaching out, he made a minute adjustment to the lace collar and then leaned in and kissed Patrick again, this time intentionally smearing his lipstick. Patrick whimpered under him, somehow both leaning into the kiss while simultaneously pulling away. Tim could practically feel his struggle between wanting so desperately to be pretty and perfect for him and wanting to follow Tim’s lead wherever it might take them.

He pulled back from the kiss and used his thumb to enhance the mess he’d made of Patrick’s lips. Patrick’s eyes were still closed, his lips slightly parted, and the image went directly to Tim’s cock. He slid his finger under Patrick’s chin and tipped Patrick’s head just the tiniest bit back, savouring the slight flutter of Patrick’s lashes as his eyes opened.

“Oh, my sweet dolly. Daddy’s made a mess of you, haven’t I?”

Patrick swallowed, the muscles in his neck standing out the only outward sign of his internal struggle, and nodded solemnly. Tim paused just a moment before beginning to clean him up—with Patrick’s need for clean precision, that was generally the direction their play took after one of his little sadistic pushes—but the sight of his dripping cock, framed by the emerald patent and jutting up from that soft white shirt, was almost too much to resist.

In his moment of hesitation, Patrick unexpectedly turned his face into Tim’s hand, rubbing against Tim’s thumb where it still rested at the corner of his mouth and further smearing his lipstick. He pulled Tim’s thumb into his mouth and sucked briefly, giving him a look full of very clear intention.

Tim could feel his own grin turn slightly feral as he cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, my. Would dolly like to get _messier_?”

The sudden uptick in his breathing would have been answer enough but Patrick surprised him by saying, “Yes, _please_ , Daddy." His cheeks were concealed by the make-up but a flush was spreading down his neck. He swallowed again before continuing. "Sometimes I like messy, _pretty_ things.” That slight emphasis on pretty put paid to any lingering doubts.

Tim grinned and kissed him again, feeling a warm glow of love and pleasure and pride. Taking Patrick at his word, he reached his hands into Patrick’s hair and tugged, disrupting his perfect coiffure. Patrick moaned into the kiss and Tim fisted one hand around the hair at the nape of his neck, giving a firmer tug.

When he pulled away, they were both practically panting. Tim turned, reaching for the warm lube dispenser on the vanity and filling his palm. He held Patrick’s gaze as he slathered it over Patrick’s straining cock, eliciting a choked sound.

“I like you messy and pretty too, my sweet dolly,” he murmured as he straddled Patrick and slowly sank down onto his cock. He placed Patrick’s hands on either side of his hips as he began to move up and down, slowly at first and quickly picking up speed. He loved bouncing himself on Patrick’s cock, the feel of those gloriously thick thighs beneath him, the angle perfect. He was so fucking turned on he didn’t know how long he could last but he needed to be sure he could get Patrick there before he completely lost control.

He gritted his teeth but, just as he was starting to do complex maths in his head in an effort to hold off, Patrick dug his fingers into Tim’s hips and moaned, “Daddy! Daddy, _please_!”

“Yes!” he cried out. He locked eyes with Patrick and pulled hard against his hair. “Yes, dolly, come for me!”

Patrick’s compliance was, as ever, immediate and complete. As the rush of warmth filled Tim, he let go and came, painting Patrick’s belly, his harness, and his fancy new shirt.

Tim rested his face in the crook of Patrick’s neck while he got his breath back, until he could no longer ignore the tickle of lace against his nose. Lifting his head, he took Patrick’s face in both his hands and kissed him gently.

He stood carefully, his legs more than a little wobbly, and looked down at his dolly, at the very pretty mess they’d made. Patrick was staring down at himself as well, a little thunderstruck, and Tim kissed the top of his head, heading to the washroom, both to give him a moment and to get him some cool water and a warm wet flannel. He cleaned Patrick tenderly, unbuttoning the shirt and sliding it off, unsnapping the harness, and, finally, removing his make-up. He held out a hand to Patrick, then steered him into the shower.

Afterwards, he curled himself around Patrick as they lay in bed together. Patrick lifted Tim’s hand from where it rested on his chest and brought it to his lips. “Thank you for my present, Daddy,” he said softly. “I love it.”

Tim kissed the back of his neck and snuggled closer. “You’re welcome, dolly. I love _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to my dearest [whether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman) who rocked the lightning beta of this! 💚
> 
> This would not have been possible without the incredible [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate) 🥰
> 
> I also owe thanks to [cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace) and em for their research assistance 😏


End file.
